Get Another Boyfriend
by Azure Kitsune
Summary: Duo's sister is having major guy problems and goes to talk about it with Wufei. Warnings: Wufei is definately out of character. If you don't like it then don't read it. Please Read and Review!


Get Another Boyfriend  
  
By: little_mew2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing!!! Is that clear? Aight, now I DO own Lydia. To use this character you must have my permission. I know this is the title of a BSB song, but this is not a song fic. Enough has been said. On with the fic!  
  
  
For the third day in a row Lydia ran out of her boyfriend's apartment. Bruises were blotched across her pale face. She didn't know how she kept ending up there every day, and every day she would come back to her own apartment with a wide variety of scrapes, bruises, and bloody gashes. *How does this happen to me every damn day?* she asked herself. Lydia sat on her couch with a bottle of disinfectant for her wounds. The liquid stung terribly when she applied it to the various cuts on her arms, hands, and legs. "Why is he beating me up like this? How do I always end up in Diaz's apartment and squirming under his weight?" she thought out loud. Lydia took a long, cold stare at her broken reflection. She was a mess from the past two days and from today. Then she made her final decision. "I'm not getting dragged back there tomorrow," she promised herself. "I'm going back to L5 to talk to Wufei about this."   
  
Lydia's thoughts of that day haunted her light sleep. The gun, the threats, and the knife Diaz threatened her with; they were all there in her dream. She shot awake. Cold sweat poured down her bruised face. She jumped off her bed and rocketed herself to her laptop. She bought a shuttle ticket to L5, printed it out, got dressed and packed, then left.  
  
The shuttle bay was crowded with hurrying people. Lydia rushed along to find her docking bay. On her trip she was given many odd looks at her disturbing bruises and injuries. She paid no mind to them though. Her only thoughts were to fly far away from her home at L6. She just wanted to get away from her abusive boyfriend. Eventually she found the docking bay to the dust gray shuttle and sat down. Her temples pounded, her body hurt, and she felt like Hell had ascended onto her soul. "We are now boarding for the five o'clock flight to L5," the flight attendant announced. Lydia rose from her deep blue seat and headed through the docking doors. The clouded gray corridor was brightly lit, and it had masses of people swarming in and out of it. Lydia paid no attention to them. She merely went to her seat. The flight was long and dragged out, at least that's how Lydia felt. After seemingly an eternity the shuttle came to a land.   
  
"Now where do I go?" she asked herself. She dug through her backpack and found a small map of L5. She located Wufei's house after a few moments and began to make her way towards it. The streets were bright for the time of day that it was. "I'm just used to Earth," she mumbled to herself and struggled down the main parks. It didn't take her very long to walk down to her friends home. She breathed a needed sigh of relief as she rang his bell. The Chinese ex-Gundam pilot came to the door. "Hi 'Fei-chan. Long time no see."  
  
"Lydia? What the hell are you doing in L5?" he inquired. "And what happened to you?"  
  
"Can I come in?" the shaken ex-pilot asked. Wufei gave her a concerned nod, and moved to the side. Lydia's body was slightly rattling as she walked in.   
  
"Here, sit down," he said. Lydia gladly sat on his couch. "What happened?" he asked again.  
  
"My boyfriend," she replied hoarsely with a slight laugh. "My ABUSIVE boyfriend," she corrected herself. Her bruised face dropped to the floor. *What else am I supposed to say? 'Oh, nothing except my boyfriend beat me up and screwed me  
for the third day in a row.'*  
  
He gave her a very concerned look. "What in God's name did he do to you?" his voice had a twinge of ice to it.  
  
"Beat me up," she replied all too casually. "For the third day in a row," she hastily added.   
  
"Why didn't you tell the authorities?" he questioned.  
  
"I was scared, all right," she almost yelled. "He would have tried to kill me anyways. I don't even call him my boyfriend anymore, but he still thinks that I'm his 'toy'," she growled. Her teal eyes met his, "He's already been to jail once, and he bailed himself out."  
  
"I'm guessing that you're looking for a place to stay."  
  
She replied with a very small nod. "I didn't know what to do," she mumbled with a hand on her head. "He's a hell of a lot stronger and taller than I am."  
  
"Don't worry about it," he replied. "I'm going to go set your luggage in the guest room. Just stay there."  
  
Lydia sat there silently on his couch. Her head was spinning from exhaustion. She soon found out how her eyelids felt like they had heavy weights attached to them. She complied with the urge to sleep. She laid her pained head on the arm of the couch and fell silently asleep.  
  
"Lydia?" Wufei poked his head in to see the ex-Gundam pilot asleep on his couch. "Tired, I suppose." He pulled a blanket from the guest room and threw it over her.  
  
  
Lydia awoke from her hellish dream with a start. *I fell asleep on Wufei's couch? That was reeal nice of me.*   
  
"Awake?" Wufei's voice floated into the room.  
  
"Yeah," she replied weakly, feeling like a fool. "Sorry about that."  
  
Wufei shrugged, "Long shuttle flights mess with people's internal clocks. I don't blame you." Lydia smiled sheepishly. "Now how about telling me about all of these bruises and cuts all over you."  
  
"I explained that already. It was my old boyfriend."  
  
"Yes, but that's all you said."  
  
Lydia's mind exploded, and she blurted out everything about her old abusive boyfriend. "It started out as little things, really. He would cuss me out for being a few minutes late for a date. I didn't really pay any mind to it... until three days ago." She paused and stared down at the floor, unwilling to speak.   
  
Wufei wouldn't have any of that. "Keep going."  
  
She took another pause, still not wishing to continue. When she was given a hard stare she gave in and continued. "He turned me into his Toy. After we got back from a date that I was five minutes late to he drove me back to his house instead of mine." She stopped there and melancholically looked at him. He told her to continue. "He shoved me into his house and fucked me." Wufei stared at her wide-eyed. "I told you that he turned me into his Toy." She gave the wall that was directly across from her a long, cold glare. "He forced me to suck his cock," she added in a disgusted tone. "He threatened to stab me to death and/or shoot me if I didn't comply with his demands. And if you know me well enough you would guess that I didn't totally comply and put up a fight. That's why he beat me up the next chance he got."  
  
"..." Wufei was unable to respond. *She is so calm about this. That is extremely abnormal. She got screwed, literally, and depicts the entire story without breaking down into tears.* "He didn't screw you again after that, did he?" he questioned.  
  
"Twice," came a hissing response. "Once yesterday and once the day before." A nasty scowl crept across her bruised face. "I called the authorities and got him jailed. That same day he bailed himself out." A deep growl escaped her hoarse throat.   
  
"That's just sickening," Wufei grimaced.   
  
"I'm one to know," she answered. "Can I stay here for a while?" she abruptly changed the horrid subject.  
  
"Hai," he answered. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"  
  
"No, except that I could really use some kick-ass pain-killer. My head hurts like hell," she replied and flopped back down onto the couch.   
  
*She's bounced back well,* Wufei thought to himself as he went to the rest room to get her some Advil. *She acts like she just had a bad run in with a bear.* He returned to the living room to give her the pills. "Lydia, here," he said and handed them to her.  
  
"Thanks," she replied after swallowing them. "Come here for a second," she said as he was leaving the room.  
  
"What?" he asked and walked back to the couch. Lydia sat up and motioned for him to sit down. He complied and soon found that Lydia was using him as a pillow. He huffed. "Is that all you wanted? A pillow?"  
  
"The arm of the couch isn't very comfortable. You're a much better pillow than it is," she replied as she closed her eyes. This made the perfect picture. Lydia had her head on his lap, and he had his arm rested over her. "Just do me a favor and don't move."  
  
Wufei huffed. There weren't very many options on what he could do. Lydia was very content on his lap, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. "Strange woman," he mumbled.  
  
"Thank you," Lydia mumbled back with a foxy smile on her lips.  
  
The two slept like that. Lydia refused to let Wufei get up because he was 'her pillow'. "You're very insistent, you know that?"  
  
"Course I do," she answered. "I'm a stubborn little bitch when I'm tired."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "Would you mind getting up? I need to eat breakfast."  
  
"Yes I do mind. But I'll be nice because I'm hungry," she replied and got up. "I need a shower," she said to herself as she walked up the stairs. She went into the bathroom and turned on the taps. Hot steam began to fill the room. She entered the shower and savored the feeling of hot water against her skin. It was hotter than most people like, but it didn't bother her in the slightest. "God, I really needed this," she said to herself as she scrubbed her shoulder length jet-black hair with Wufei's Herbal Essences shampoo. After about twenty minutes she emerged. Steam enveloped the room. She looked madly around the bathroom for a t-shirt. She stumbled upon one of Wufie's. "He's not going to like me for this," she mumbled. "Oh well. As soon as I get back to my room he can have it back. She crept out of the room with Wufie's shirt on and a towel around her waist. Lydia managed to get back to her room without being seen. She changed and folded Wufie's shirt. Before going back downstairs she brought his shirt back to his room. She strode down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hi Wuffie," she laughed.  
  
"Why did you call me that?" he questioned with raised eyebrows.   
  
She shrugged, "It's kind of kawaii."  
  
"You find that kawaii?" he asked again. She nodded like it was the most sensible thing in the world. "Strange Onna."   
  
"I don't appreciate being called that. A nickname is one thing, but just calling me an onna... that's a big no-no." Wufei huffed. "'Wuffie' is only a nickname that I call you. Calling me 'onna' is extremely-" Lydia stopped when she saw a smile on his face. "What?"  
  
"I called you 'onna' with a capital o."  
  
"And what may I ask is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It's a nickname," Wufei explained. Lydia raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"It's a nickname," he said again. Wufei gave a small laugh when Lydia's expression became more confused.  
  
"You're having fun with this, aren't you," she mumbled. *'I called you onna with a capital o'?* she asked herself. *Is that supposed to be a pet name or something? If I call him Wuffie as a pet name then does he call me Onna as a pet name?*  
  
"Pondering?" Wufei asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Not anymore. Is 'Onna' the pet name you gave me?" Lydia inquired.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
"Wufei..." she growled.  
  
"Yes," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What? I'm sorry Wufei you were mumbling. What was that again?"  
  
"I. Said. Yes," he replied. "That'sthepetnameIhaveforyou."   
  
Lydia smiled. "I thought so." She jumped up and sat by him on the couch. "You're an odd guy."  
  
He shrugged. "Only by your standards."   
  
"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow. "And what does that mean? Hm?"   
  
Wufei gave her an odd grin. "Well..." he trailed off. He turned to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Still think that I'm odd?"  
  
Lydia cocked her head. "I've never thought of you as one to do that so yes." A small laugh escaped from her mouth. "Let's try that again."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yey! I'm finally done. Oi, that took me forever to write. Yes I know that it was short but I could care so much less. Well if you had writers block as bad as mine you'd have some troubles writing a five-page ficcie too. So, what did you people think? Did you like it, hate it, or have any other comments? Flamers are accepted at my email little_mew2@yahoo.com. Thanx a bunch and I beg of you people to review. Reviews make this authoress happy and help combat the dreaded writers block. (Ideas for a sequel will be gratefully taken.)  
  
Luv ya all,  
little_mew2   



End file.
